First Impressions
by Katsuko1978
Summary: Prequel to Birthday and a tiein to Blind Eyes posted as Dragons of the Moon with Eternal SailorM. You never get a second chance to make that first impression... which may not always be a bad thing in some cases.


Title: First Impressions

Author: Katsuko

Disclaimer: Yuugiou is owned by Takahashi Kazuki. And since Jounouchi and Yuugi aren't locked in my bedroom until they do kinky things to one another, I'm not Takahashi-san.

Warnings: Shounen-ai hints, and I managed to tie this into the YGO universe in the last part.

Beta: Eternal SailorM

Notes: I am an evil bitch. Why? This story in and of itself is not evil. Even as a prequel to _Birthday_ it's not evil. However, it becomes evil when I announce that this story and _Birthday_ take place in Angel and my _Blind Eyes_ universe, where Yami wasn't that nice a guy back in Ancient Egypt and Jounouchi's gang days were worse than anyone imagined.

That being said, enjoy the story. The prologues to _Blind Eyes_ are in my LJ memories under the listing "Blind Eyes."

_**First Impressions**_

They say you never get a second chance to make a first impression. Which may have been a _bad_ thing in this case.

Only a few weeks ago, Yuugi had started attending Domino High School. He was still the shortest kid in his class, had been since his second year of junior high, but it didn't much bother him. He'd gone into his new school with the intention of making some new friends. Sure, Anzu was great, but what Yuugi _really_ wanted were some guy friends.

Especially since he'd begun to notice that he was starting the check out boys almost as much as Anzu did.

That first day was also the first time he'd crossed paths with Jounouchi Katsuya. The taller blond was from a school somewhere on the rough side of town, yet had somehow scored high enough on the entrance exam to get into Domino High.

They didn't sit anywhere near each other in class, so by all rights Yuugi should have never noticed him. But by lunchtime the diminutive teenager realized he'd left his bento on the counter at home and had been forced to buy the school-provided meal. It had been upon his return to the classroom that he'd come across Jounouchi in one of the empty halls, frowning to himself as he read over the notes that the class had taken in the morning. Yuugi found himself frozen in place, somehow... well... charmed by the somewhat gruff-looking teenager so intently focused on his work.

It was only when Jounouchi moved to put his notes back in his bag that Yuugi was able to move again. He rushed back to the classroom, gave a vague reply to Anzu's question of where he'd been for so long, and proceeded to mentally question his response to Jounouchi separating himself from everyone for even a brief moment in time. Yes, Yuugi thought some boys handsome, but it wasn't just the blond's looks that caught his attention. It was the slight air of loneliness and determination that he found attractive.

Even after Honda Hiroto finally showed up on day two and Jounouchi slipped far too easily into the role of bully, Yuugi found it difficult to believe the blond was content with his social standing. There was something hidden behind the hardness in his eyes, a silent plea for someone to look beneath the surface.

The bell rang loudly, drawing Yuugi out of his thoughts. School was over for the day, so he slowly packed up his books and made his way to the shoe lockers. In no time at all he was at the front gate.

_I'll go home and finish the puzzle,_ he decided, a slight smile on his lips. _Then I'll make my wish... and maybe get a chance to know Jounouchi-kun better. He seems so lonely... that's not right._

"Hey, you!"

Yuugi's steps faltered and he turned to see one of the third year's leaning against the gate. "You're Yuugi, right?" he half-demanded.

"...yes?"

"I'm Ushio, the hall monitor," the teenager said. "I want to ask you something..."

_**Owari**_

Yes, I know, evil way to end. But I think we all know what happens from this point.

Again, for the prologues to _Blind Eyes_ visit my LiveJournal Katsuko's Obsession and check the memories section. My username there is jounouchichan.


End file.
